The invention relates to a cover and more specifically to a dirt and grease protective cover for the outer rear panel of the trunk of an automobile and its rear bumper.
Automobiles are notorious for collecting dirt, dust, and grease on the outer rear panel of the trunk of an automobile and also on the rear bumper. A person while placing or removing objects from the trunk area of the car quite often get their clothes dirty by coming into contact with the rear bumper or the outer rear panel of the trunk. Even when a person tries to be careful in loading or removing articles from the trunk it is almost impossible not to come into contact with the dirty automobile surface.
Presently there are no existing products on the market for solving the dilemma identified by the inventor. Several U.S. patents have been granted on inventions for removable covers that a mechanic would place on the fender of a vehicle to prevent it from being scratched or becoming greasy. None of these patents nor their structure has recognized the problem the inventor is trying to correct. The Haney et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,272 is directed to a magnetically securable fender cover apparatus. The Radke U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,824 is also directed to a magnetic fender cover. The Duke U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,911 is directed to an automobile side protector. The Falzone et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,227 is directed to a truck liner.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel dirt and grease protective cover for the rear of an automobile that is retractable therein.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel dirt and grease protective cover for the rear of an automobile that can be easily installed by a do-it-yourselfer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel dirt and grease protective cover for the rear of an automobile that is economical to manufacture and market.